Violated Love
by trainwreckdramaqueen
Summary: Violet banishes Tate and he prepares to face his eternity alone. POSSIBLE SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place after Episode 11: Birth, when Violet asks Tate to go away. Most, if not all, of the story will be written from Tate's POV. There are going to be more chapters, this is a work in progress.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE SHOW. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T FINISHED THE FIRST SEASON. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading. :]

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: You're The Darkness, Tate<p>

(POV: Tate)

* * *

><p>"GO AWAY, TATE!"<p>

"No! Violet what are you saying?"

"I used to think you were like me. You were attracted to the darkness. But, Tate you are the darkness."

"_No!_ That's what I used to be, until you came."

"GO AWAY!"

"Please, Violet."

"GET OUT!"

"YOU'RE ALL I WANT! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!"

"I love you Tate, but I can't forgive you."

"Violet…"

* * *

><p>I really fucked things up. I mean, I'm used to being a fuck-up. But, this is the blackest depths of rock bottom. I can't believe the things I've done. I can't blame her, I would hate me too if I were in her shoes. I killed people, <em>innocent<em> people. I set my fucking stepdad on fire and raped Violet's mother. I'm a monster, a cold-blooded monster. _Why did I do such terrible things?_ I don't know why I did these things; I just don't get it at all. I know that there is no excuse for my past behaviors and I wish I could undo what has been done. But, I can't. I fucking hate myself, I hate everything about myself. I don't know what to do anymore, I just don't. All I know is that I am completely in love with Violet and that she was the only good thing in this never-ending hellhole. But, she's long gone and I don't think she's coming back to me. I fucked things up so bad and there are no ways to make amends. I deserve this; I don't deserve to be happy. But, Violet deserves so much more. Violet deserves to have love and happiness, she shouldn't be alone. But, I did this to her, I ruined everything for her. I can't have that, not for her. I just want her to be happy, that's all. That's all I want, nothing more. She means everything to me and I can't let her suffer forever like all the other spirits. She needs someone who can give her everything that I couldn't.

In fact, I can make sure that it happens.

I'll do _whatever it takes_.

Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from AHS.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The New Family<p>

(Tate's POV)

* * *

><p><em>Gabe<em>. His name is _Gabe_. He's the perfect son. Perfect for Violet. Everything perfect, everything that I could never be. Everything that I could never be for Violet. I feel sick with envy, but I did this to myself. _I shot up the school, I set my stepfather on fire, I raped and killed Vivian, I beat up Violet's father, and I hurt Violet_. Gabe would never kill or hurt people, not like I did. It's just a shame that he'll have to be trapped in this house like the rest of us. I really hate that I'll have to end his precious life so soon. But, Violet needs him. I have to do this for Violet, she deserves it. It's rather unfortunate; they seemed like such a nice family. Now, they'll just have to be without a son. But, what other choice do we have? There's nothing else I can do. _Sometimes, shit just happens_. It's weird how these sorts of things happen, these strange coincidences. Violet needed a boyfriend and one literally just shows up on our doorstep. It's as if it was fated to be. It's destiny. This is going to be great, it really is. I have a great feeling about this. Violet can be happy and I can set things right.

But, how will I do it?

Poison?

No.

Gun?

No.

Rope?

No.

Suffocation?

No.

Knife?

That could work.

I'll try my best to make it as painless as possible. I know where to cut so that he'll bleed to death rather quickly.

Now, I'll just have to wait until the time is right.

Better yet, I'll just finish this tonight.


End file.
